Talia al Ghul (alternate reality)
Talia al Ghul is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and the half-sister of Nyssa al Ghul. She was the mentor of both Yao Fei Gulong and Oliver Queen. Biography Early life In 1960, Talia and her father, Ra's al Ghul, passed Sara Lance training with the best performance. Her father advised her to learn from Sara's skills. Over the years, Talia maintained her youth due to the Lazarus Pit's waters and, at some point in her life, she trained Yao Fei Gulong which then became the first mentor of Oliver Queen. In 2373, after learning of the death of her disciple, Talia decides to track down Oliver, uncovering evidence about him for the following four years. In Russia Decades later, in 2378, Talia found her way to Russia, saving Oliver Queen from Bratva Pakhan Ishmael Gregor. She took and had Oliver recover at her place, then she offers to help him take down Kovar by targeting one of his main suppliers, Misha Yurievich who was behind human trafficking in Kovar's organization. Oliver accepts Talia's help and they raid and kill Yurievich and his men. After this, they return to their hideout, where Talia convinces Oliver to rekindle his determination to complete his father's mission reminding him that he has left him a list of "All the Kovar" of his Starling City and giving him a green hood and suit, along with a bow. Then she offers to train him and teach him to come to terms with the monster inside him. Later, Talia helps Oliver to track down and kill Hideo Yamane, an individual on his father's list and one of the main drug lords of Starling City, while he was in Russia for his business. After this, she encourages him to talk to Anatoly in order to leave Bratva and come back to his city to begin his mission. Powers and abilities Powers *'Longevity:' Despite being a child in 1960, Talia still possesses the health, performance, and appearance of her prime. It is likely that she uses the Lazarus Pit to maintain her youth like her father. Abilities *'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Talia is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Expert investigator:' Talia is an exceptional investigator as she was able to uncover evidence of the last four years of Oliver's life including the list that his father left him. She is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. *'League of Assassins training:' Talia had undergone the same training like most League members do. Being the daughter of Ra's al Ghul meant that Talia was subjected to a higher level of training unlike most members. *'Master archer:' Talia has proven herself to be a proficient archer, firing an arrow in to Ishmael Gregor's hand holding a firearm, forcing him to drop it and the arm to be pinned against a wall. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' As the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and a member of the League of Assassins since childhood, she has been extensively trained in combat, able to effortlessly subdue Oliver Queen in their first meeting. She is also an exceptional teacher as her known students Yao Fei Gulong, Oliver Queen, and Prometheus are exceptional fighters as well. *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a highly skilled assassin, Talia is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and strong enough to incapacitate men much larger than she is. *'Stealth:' Talia was able to sneak into and retrieve Oliver's belongings from the Bratva which she notes is hardly a testament of her skills. Equipment *'Lazarus Pit:' Talia used the Lazarus Pit's waters to live well beyond her lifetime and maintain her youth over decades. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Talia used a number of arrows as her weapon of choice. *'Sword:' Talia carried a double edged sword as her side arm. *'Quiver:' Talia wore a quiver to carry her arrows.